Para decir adiós
by DinamoGirl23
Summary: Timmy ya tiene dieciséis años, y aún conserva a sus padrinos mágicos. A Wanda le preocupa que Timmy se niegue a crecer para no perderlos, y es hora de tomar una decisión.
1. Incorrecto

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon**

**Capítulo uno.- Incorrecto**

— ¡No me ganarás! ¡He estado practicando en casa de AJ!—gritó un joven, agarrando emocionado el mando de la consola como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—Lo que digas, novato— contestó simplemente el otro, que ya creía asegurada su victoria.

El juego se había tornado interesante, Chester había logrado dar un giro y por primera vez, estaba a punto de ganarle. "Por fin un oponente digno" pensó Timmy, entusiasmado. Era el momento de la gran definición, cuando de repente el televisor se apagó. Ambos, perplejos y furiosos, buscaron la causa de tal aberración, y la encontraron al final del cable de éste. Ella. Ella lo había desenchufado, y ahora los miraba con expresión severa y cruzada de brazos.

— ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!— gritó Timmy, molesto.

—Tootie… ¡Estaba a punto de ganarle!— se quejó Chester.

—Aw, ¿enserio? Pues, ¡qué pena! Pero yo he estado haciendo el trabajo que supuestamente haríamos EN GRUPO. Ya es hora de que levanten sus traseros y terminen el trabajo de Historia— reprochó Tootie, molesta, y al ver que no estaba dispuesta a ceder, los otros dos se levantaron de mala gana y se dirigieron al escritorio. Ella enchufó el televisor y se acomodó en el sillón.

— ¿No piensas ayudarnos?— preguntó Timmy, divertido, pero al ver la expresión furiosa de Tootie se apresuró a decir: — ¡Está bien, está bien! Tómate un descanso…

Ella volteó la vista a la tele, y Chester y Timmy pusieron manos a la obra. Unos instantes más tarde, Chester fue a buscar una soda al refrigerador, mientras Tootie contestaba su celular. Timmy no pudo evitar, al tiempo que seguía haciendo (o más bien simulaba hacer) el trabajo de Historia, estar al pendiente de su conversación.

—Te dije que no llamaras más… ¡No es por eso! Simplemente ya no quiero hablar contigo… Como sea, te colgaré—Tootie sonaba bastante irritada.

— ¿Quién era?— preguntó curioso Chester, ella ignoró esa pregunta. — ¿Es cierto que sales con Chad?— Timmy levantó la mirada.

—Corrección: SALÍA. Es un cretino…—respondió tranquilamente Tootie.

—¡Vaya, vaya, Tootie! ¡Estás dando de qué hablar en la escuela!— exclamó Chester. —¡Ya van varios corazones que rompes! Pero no me sorprende, porque eres muy…— iba a decir "bonita" pero no se atrevió.

—¿En serio? Estoy acostumbrada… Antes cuchicheaban que era la "rara" o la "fea", y ahora ¿"rompecorazones"? ¡Bah! Que se ocupen de sus vidas, que yo me encargo de la mía- respondió ella, restándole importancia al asunto. Timmy volvió la vista a los cuadernos.

—Una chica ruda… ¿Quién lo diría? Pensar que antes usabas lentes y tenías frenos… ¡y te hacías esas coletas tan feas!— se burló Chester, y a Tootie le empezó a fastidiar el recordar esos años. — ¡Y no nos olvidemos de cómo perseguías a Timmy! ¡Babeabas! Ah, que tiempos aquellos…

Timmy sintió calor en el rostro y estaba seguro de que había enrojecido. Tootie se dio cuenta de ello y respondió tranquila:

—Cierto. Me da vergüenza pensar en eso. Pero por suerte ya dejé tranquilo a Timmy.

En ese momento, entró por la puerta una mujer cargada de bolsas.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Señora Turner!— saludaron al mismo tiempo Chester y Tootie, está última corrió a ayudarla con las tantas bolsas que traía.

— ¡Hola, muchachos! ¿Cómo están?— dijo ella, aceptando la ayuda de Tootie.

— ¡Bien!— respondieron los tres al unísono.

—Por cierto, Tootie, ¡ya arreglé tu vestido!— exclamó emocionada la Señora Turner, y Tootie sonrió al escuchar tal noticia. Su mamá nunca tenía tiempo ni gangas para ayudar a Tootie a escoger un vestido para el tan esperado "Baile de Primavera", y pedirle ayuda a su hermana, Vicky, era una idea nula, ya que ella había sido la que destrozó su vestido nuevo en primer lugar. Tampoco tenía muchas amigas; siempre le había costado hacer amistades. Cuando era niña, todos la evitaban por ser la extraña, y cuando cambió de apariencia, por ser la envidia. Muchos chics estaban tras de ella, que hacía caso a muy pocos, y hasta Trixie, que seguía siendo la muchacha más linda de la escuela, la miraba con recelo. Su mejor amigo era Chester, y a la que recurría a cosas como esta era a la Señora Turner.

— ¿Puedo verlo? ¡Por favor!— rogó la chica, y la Señora Turner le pasó una bolsa rosada. Sacó el vestido y se quedó embobada viéndolo por todos lados. Era un vestido púrpura, sencillo con algunos detalles. Timmy la vio de reojo, y muy a su pesar, le gustó la manera en la que a Tootie le brillaron los ojos al tenerlo entre sus manos.

—¿Algún muchacho te invitó al baile?— preguntó con voz dulzona la mujer.

—Sí, pero después discutimos y… Bueno, no importa, iré sola— respondió Tootie, algo desilusionada. Timmy parpadeó repetidas veces.

—¿Y tú, Chester? ¿Con quién irás?— volvió a preguntar.

—Ah, pues con Verónica…—dijo Chester, tímido.

—Vaya, ¡qué bien!— dijo la Señora Turner, sonriendo.—Bueno, Tootie, esperemos que ALGUIEN se ATREVA a invitarte al baile, sé que estarás preciosa—dicho esto, miró rápidamente a Timmy por un milisegundo. Tootie le agradeció por el vestido y subió a su habitación. Timmy volvió a enrojecer porque Chester no paraba de mirarlo significativamente.

—Bueno, muchachos, debo irme— avisó Tootie, al tiempo que recogía el por fin terminado trabajo de Historia.—No puedo llegar de noche… ¡Vicky me matará!

—Que los dioses te acompañen—dijo sonriendo Timmy, ya más tranquilo.

—Sí, suerte con eso…— deseó Chester, y tras dar un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, Tootie se marchó.

Esa noche, cuando Chester ya se hubiera ido, Timmy agarró la pecera en la que estaban sus padrinos, y subió a su cuarto. Una vez cerrada la puerta, Cosmo y Wanda aparecieron con un "¡poof!" delante de él. Timmy estaba raro, pensativo…

—Cariño, deberías invitar al baile a Tootie. No creo que te diga que no— aconsejó Wanda, que había escuchado la conversación.

—¿Tootie? ¡Wácala! Ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer ir a ese tonto baile…— dijo un molesto Timmy.—¡Deseo una pizza!— Cosmo se apresuró a agitar su varita, y al instante una deliciosa pizza con queso derretido estaba ante sus ojos. Cosmo y Timmy empezaron a tragarla, pero a Wanda había algo que la molestaba, aunque decidió no hacerle caso y acompañar a los otros dos.

_Continuará…_

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! (si es que alguien lee, xD) Soy fanática de los padrinos mágicos, y me animé a hacerles un fic. Espero que les guste… ¡Ténganme paciencia! Subiré los demás capítulos por estos días. Bienvenidos los reviews. ¡Saludos!


	2. No hay peor ciego

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon**

**Capítulo dos.- No hay peor ciego…**

Wanda miraba, a través del vidrio de la pecera, a su ahijado que dormía plácidamente. Hace varios días que algo venía inquietándola, y por más que trataba de no pensar en ello, el sentimiento se hacía más fuerte y tedioso cada día. Nadó hasta entrar en el por afuera pequeño castillo, y ya adentro volvió a su forma natural. Escuchó llorar a Poof y como toda madre, corrió desesperada a ver que le había pasado al bebé.

—¡¿Qué parte de "cuídalo" no te queda claro, cabeza de chorlito?!— gritó Wanda a su esposo al tiempo que calmaba al bebé. Cosmo estaba comiendo un pastel de chocolate y se defendió:

—¡No especificaste que momento debo cuidarlo!

Wanda lo miró desafiante, pero luego bajó la cabeza.

—Olvídalo…— dejó al ya calmado bebé en su cuna y se fue a sentar a su sillón. Ese "algo" la molestaba tan profundamente, que hasta el regañar a Cosmo pasaba a segundo plano, pero esto era tan sospechoso, que Cosmo adivinó que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Qué ocurre, caramelito?—preguntó sentándose a su lado, aún tragando pastel.

—Nada, es sólo que… Timmy ya está en la edad de divertirse, ya sabes, perseguir chicas y salir por ahí con sus amigos. No lo sé… hacer lo que la gente de su edad hace, pero no. Parece que se niega a crecer, y creo que tenemos la culpa de eso…

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— saltó Cosmo, dejando por fin la comida de lado para concentrarse en algo serio.

—Que él sigue tomando actitudes de niño porque sabe que si empieza a dejar de serlo, tendremos que marcharnos— respondió Wanda, y Cosmo bajó la vista.

—Eso no es cierto… Él nos necesita…

— ¡Claro que no, Cosmo! Hace ya mucho tiempo que Vicky dejó de ser su niñera y él se escuda en que sus padres trabajan siempre. Pero ya tiene la suficiente edad para que se cuide solo— dijo Wanda, con quizá toda la razón.

— ¿Acaso quieres alejarte de él?— preguntó Cosmo, algo serio, y eso era raro de ver en él porque la mayoría del tiempo estaba con esa sonrisa algo tonta pero encantadora.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡Adoro a Timmy!— saltó Wanda, dolida por esa pregunta. —Piénsalo, Cosmo, esto tenía que pasar, hace ya mucho tiempo, y lo estamos alargando para seguir juntos, pero no le hace ningún bien a Timmy. ¿O esperas que siga siendo un niño hasta que cumpla sus veinte años?— se levantó, disgustada del sillón y se marchó, dejando a Cosmo con esa gran incógnita.

—¿Wanda?— preguntó en un susurro al abrir la puerta de su habitación. La luz estaba apagada, pero distinguió a su esposa recostándose sobre la almohada, en señal de que no estaba dormida.—Lo he estado pensando, y creo que tienes razón. Pero, ¿te has puesto a pensar que le tienen que borrar los recuerdos de nosotros? No quiero que eso ocurra… No quiero que nos olvide— dijo con la mirada triste Cosmo, Wanda cerró los ojos.

—Yo tampoco. Creo que Timmy es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar. Pero conoces las reglas, y ya hemos pasado por esto varias veces… Aunque sé que lo extrañaremos demasiado— una lágrima se avecinó en los ojos de Wanda, que se apresuró a secarla.

—¿Cómo se lo diremos? No creo poder hacerlo…— susurró Cosmo, y Wanda sólo se hundió más en sus pensamientos.

—Timmy, cariño, necesitamos hablar—dijo Wanda después de haberle dado los "buenos días" a su ahijado, y de haberle concedido waffles. Timmy la miró confundido.

—Escucha… si es por lo las cucarachas en tu tocador, ¡fue idea de Cosmo!— se apresuró a decir el muchacho.

—¡Oye! ¡Dijiste que no me delatarías!— protestó Cosmo.

—No, no es por eso… Esperen: ¡¿PUSIERON CUCARACHAS EN MI TOCADOR?!—rugió Wanda y agitó la varita, de repente ambos yacían colgados patas arriba por dos manos enormes que se empezaron a sacudir, Poof reía a carcajadas. Cuando ella sintió que era castigo suficiente (lo supo porque estaban a punto de vomitar), volvió a agitar su varita, liberándolos. Después de unos momentos en los que a Timmy se le pasó el mareo, éste preguntó:

—Ok, si no era eso, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Wanda respiró profundo antes de abrir la boca.

—Escucha, Timmy, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, más de lo que teníamos que, y has sido el mejor ahijado que nos pudo haber tocado, pero ya no nos necesitas más— concluyó, temerosa de la reacción de Timmy. Él no reaccionó de inmediato.

—¿Qué… qué estás diciendo? ¿Se tienen que marchar? ¡NO! ¡No pueden! ¡Aún los necesito!— saltó después de unos momentos, furioso.

—Timmy, conoces las reglas, y francamente ya estás demasiado grande como para seguir teniéndonos de padrinos mágicos— contestó triste Wanda. Timmy miró furioso a Cosmo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con ella?— le preguntó, expectativo.

—Quisiera decir que no, pero hemos estado hablando y creemos que ya es hora…— empezó a decir Cosmo, pero su ahijado lo interrumpió.

—¡Ah, lo estuvieron hablando! O sea que es algo que ustedes decidieron, no es que les están obligando a abandonarme— dijo Timmy en un tono frío. Wanda y Cosmo intercambiaron una mirada triste.

—No ha sido fácil, Timmy, pero ¡mírate!— respondió Wanda. — Sigues portándote como un niño, y ya tienes dieciséis años. Sabías que este día llegaría, cariño…

—No: sabía que algún día se los vendrían a llevar. No sabía que ustedes decidieran marcharse por su cuenta…— gritó Timmy, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.— ¡Nunca pensé que harían algo así! ¿No pensaron cómo me sentiría al decirme esto?— salió de su habitación, dando un portazo. Sus padrinos dieron un respingo por el ruido de la puerta estampándose; Poof empezó a llorar, y entraron a su pecera, sintiéndose mal porque Timmy había tomado mal sus palabras.

Salió de la casa, sin rumbo alguno, aturdido y herido. "Ellos se quieren ir" se decía a sí mismo, mientras se dirigía hacia donde sus pies lo guiaban. Varias veces había pensado en el momento en que ellos se tendrían que marchar, pero no ahora, aún no estaba listo… Aún los necesitaba… ¿Verdad? ¿Qué haría sin ellos? Habían vivido tantas aventuras juntos, y le aterraba pensar que tendrían que venir a borrarle los recuerdos. Sacudió la cabeza ante esa idea. "No quiero… No merezco esto" se decía, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, mientras se mecía ligeramente en una hamaca del parque que estaba a unas cuadras de su casa. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero tampoco importaba eso ahora. Aún sumergido en lágrimas, escuchó una voz dulce detrás de él.

—¿Timmy?— reconoció esa voz de inmediato, así que se secó los ojos porque de todas las personas que podían verlo llorar, a excepción tal vez de Vicky, era la que jamás quería que lo viera hacerlo.


	3. ¿Estaré bien?

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon**

**Capítulo tres.- ¿Estaré bien?**

—¡Tootie! ¿Có…cómo estás?— logró decir, torpemente y forzando una sonrisa.

—¿Yo? Pues…— Timmy observó que ella también había estado llorando. Ella se sentó en la hamaca de al lado.

—¿Qué te pasó?—le preguntó, con deseos de golpear a quien le hubiese hecho poner triste.

—Es fácil de adivinar si conoces a mi hermana— contestó ella, y Timmy asintió; había olvidado ese gran detalle. Vicky le hacía la vida imposible a cualquiera que entrara en su vida, pero si había alguien que sufría más que cualquier otra persona, era Tootie, que tenía que soportarla en su casa todos los días del año, y su hermana enserio parecía dispuesta a hacer de su vida una miseria, por la manera en que la trataba y torturaba.— Suelo venir a este lugar para, ya sabes… descargar mis lágrimas, pero parece que me copiaste la idea—dijo, esbozando una sonrisa, y Timmy reconoció que era tonto disimular el llanto.—Puedes confiar en mí, Timmy.

—Es sólo que…— empezó Timmy, después de haber meditado el contarle o no a Tootie lo que le ocurría— estoy a punto de perder lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No estoy seguro de ser capaz de dejarlo ir o no— Tootie lo miró, pensativa, y luego dijo:

—Timmy, cada principio tiene un final. Eso es algo inevitable en la vida. Tienes que dejar ir momentos de tu vida para que lleguen otros, quizá mejores de los que viviste. Y cuando menos te lo esperas, el sol sale de nuevo. Lo bueno es que los recuerdos quedarán contigo…

—No es así de fácil, Tootie—interrumpió Timmy. Ella no sabía por lo que estaba pasando, y tampoco podía contarle de eso.

—Lo sé, y te entiendo, pero, ¿qué cosa en la vida es fácil?— dijo ella sonriendo, y Timmy alzó la vista. —Piensa en ello, ¿de acuerdo?— le dijo, al tiempo que se levantaba y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla. Timmy enrojeció ante ese acontecimiento, mientras la miraba caminar en dirección contraria a él, cuando hubo dado bastantes pasos, se dio la vuelta y le gritó: — ¡Recuerda que el sol sale siempre en la mañana, para todos, y eso nos incluye!

Timmy se quedó con las palabras de Tootie resonando en su cabeza. Entonces pensó a fondo las razones que hicieron que sus padrinos tomaran esa decisión. "¿Cómo que ya no los necesito? Ya no está Vicky, pero aún…" de pronto, ya no tenía motivos para necesitar a Cosmo y Wanda. Se exprimió los pensamientos tratando de buscar más opciones, pero no encontró ninguna. Realmente ya había crecido, realmente ya podía cuidarse solo. Pero había algo que no podía hacer, y era permitir que borren a Cosmo y Wanda de su mente, de su corazón. Ya eran como una especie de familia, sería muy triste si le quitaran eso… Los extrañaría tremendamente, la vida se volvería muy deprimente sin ellos, y quizá esa sería la razón por la que les borraban la memoria a los ahijados mágicos, pero aunque doliera el no verlos nunca más, Timmy prefería eso a no poder acordarse de sus padrinos, y de su sobrino Poof.

Decidió volver a casa, con la mente más despejada. Subió a su habitación y abrió la puerta. Pero de repente aparecieron ante él sus padrinos acompañados de Yurgen.

—Timmy Turrnerr, ya es horrra de que a tus padrrinos mágicos se les asigne un nuevo niño, ya conoces las rreglas— avisó Yurgen, y Cosmo y Wanda lo miraron tristes.

—Lo sentimos, cielo, pero ya no quieren alargar más nuestra estancia contigo…— dijo Wanda, triste.

—¿Fueron a pedir más tiempo?— preguntó Timmy, enternecido con sus padrinos. Pero ya era tiempo de hacer las cosas bien. —No importa, Wanda, yo entiendo. Ya pasaron demasiado tiempo conmigo, y sé que hay niños que los necesitan más. Así que estoy dispuesto a dejarlos ir, pero con una condición.

Cosmo y Wanda o miraron sorprendidos de que haya aceptado su ida. Yurgen saltó:

—Tú no pones condiciones, mocoso insolente. El Mundo Mágico tiene rrreglas que un simple mortal no puede cambiarrr…

—No me borren la memoria— pidió Timmy, decidido, ignorando el mini sermón de Yurgen.

—Eso es contra las rreglas, Turrnerr, y lo sabes bien— intervino Yurgen.— Lo lamento mucho, pero es lo que debo hacer.—apuntó a Timmy con su enorme varita, y Timmy se cubrió. Escuchó un sonido como de rayo, y sin abrir los ojos, caminó en busca de la puerta, y al encontrarla, salió disparado por ella. Bajó las escaleras resueltamente, y escuchó la voz de su papá:

—Timmy, ¿por qué estás con los ojos cerrados? ¿Es la nueva moda en los adolescentes?

Ignoró la pregunta tonta de su padre y corrió hasta la cocina. "Aún los recuerdo" dijo feliz, y tomó un poco de agua. Decidió esperar antes de volver a su habitación. Momentos después decidió ir, y al entrar se encontró con Cosmo y Wanda, ambos estaban muy nerviosos, porque Yurgen estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

—Pero, ¿qué le pasó?— preguntó Timmy, preocupado.

—¡Es que cuando te lanzó el hechizo desmemorizador, yo me interpuse y le rebotó!— explicó Wanda, temblando de preocupación.

—¿Te interpusiste?— preguntó Timmy, feliz por lo que había hecho su madrina.— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque no quiero que te olvides de nosotros, así como tampoco queremos olvidarnos de ti. Pero ahora ¡¿qué hacemos?!

—¿Qué tal si vamos a mundo mágico y pedimos que no se le borre la memoria?—intervino Cosmo, y Timmy, Wanda y hasta Poof se sorprendieron de que haya dado una idea inteligente.

—Cosmo… ¡Qué idea tan brillante! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?—exclamó Wanda, abrazándo a su esposo.

—¿Cómo se me ocurrió qué?— preguntó confundido Cosmo.

—Pues la idea que acabas de…— contestó Timmy, pero después de mirar a Wanda y reconocer que era un caso perdido, dijo: —Olvídalo… debemos hacer volver a Yurgen e ir a Mundo Mágico. Wanda agitó su varita y un balde de agua helada cayó sobre la cabeza de Yurgen, que se levantó torpemente:

—¿Qué… qué pasó aquí?— balbuceó aturdido y posó su vista en los demá. —¡USTEDES! ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

—Pues estábamos apunto de ir a Mundo Mágico para impedir que le borren la memoria a Timmy—dijo actuando natural Wanda.

—IMPOSIBLE. Jamás estarría de acuerrrdo con algo así.

—Ah, Yurgen, ¡pero si tú diste la idea!—exclamó Wanda.

—¿YO? ¿ENSERRRIO?— preguntó Yurgen, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¡Pues claro! Tú dijiste que podríamos pedir que no se me borre la memoria, dado que en varias ocasiones hemos impedido la destrucción o apoderamiento del Mundo Mágico— dijo astutamente Timmy.

—Bueno… si es así… ¡En marcha!— exclamó Yurgen, mientras que los otros se reían por lo bajo, y tras agitar su gran varita, todos desaparecieron.


	4. La Corte Mágica

**Capítulo cuatro.- La Corte Mágica**

Estaban nerviosos, hasta Yurgen, y eso que lo habían engañado. Cosmo y Wanda tenían trajes de abogados, y ella estaba peinando a Timmy.

—¿Por qué me tienes que peinar tanto?— protestó Timmy, porque Wanda casi le arrancaba la piel del rostro con el peine.

—Porque el Juez mágico se fija mucho en estas cosas, pensé que te había quedado claro la otra vez— respondió Wanda, siguiendo con su trabajo.

Cuando era su turno, entraron a la gran Corte. Había varias hadas a los lados, y en el centro del estrado, el Juez Mágico.

—Así que quieren que no se le sea borrada la memoria a su ahijado, ¿eh?— dijo éste después de revisar unos papeles — Turner, exponga sus razones.

Timmy tragó saliva y después de respirar hondo, empezó:

—No quiero que mi memoria sea borrada, porque mis padrinos mágicos se han convertido en mi familia. He vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida junto con ellos, y dejarán de ser los mejores si ellos no están presentes. No quisiera olvidarme de ellos, porque en todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, me encariñé de un modo muy especial con ellos. Aparte de que fueron mis mentores, me enseñaron muchas cosas y gracias a ellos, aprendí muchas lecciones valiosas. Si me borran la memoria, todo habrá sido en vano— concluyó, ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes. Era un muy buen argumento.

—No eres el único que viene a pedir esto, muchacho. Las reglas mágicas son infalibles. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que serías distinto?—inquirió el Juez, serio.

—Bueno, pensé que tal vez ayudaría las veces que hemos ayudado al Mundo mágico, impidiendo que sea destruido por enemigos y apoderado, por ejemplo, por los Pixies.— dijo firme Timmy, y eso impactó al Juez y a los demás.

—No creas que nos hemos olvidado de eso, muchacho, pero debes saber que las reglas son las reglas, no fueron hechas para tener excepciones— afirmó el Juez, y al ver que no quería ceder, a Timmy se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos.

—¡Por favor, no me obliguen a olvidarlos! Ellos le dieron sentido a mi vida… Si se van y no me quedan ni los recuerdos, ¡no tendré nada!— rogó Timmy, conmoviendo a todos en el gran salón.

Cosmo y Wanda lo fueron a abrazar, y los tres se fundieron en ese abrazo tan cálido y familiar. Yurgen se puso a llorar como bebé.

— ¡Orden! ¡ORDEN!— ordenó el Juez Mágico y todos callaron cuando golpeó el martillo en la mesa. — No puedo darte lo que me pides, muchacho, pero dado el amor que veo entre ustedes y las veces que nos han ayudado, te propondré un trato—Timmy escuchó atento.—Los recuerdos de tus padrinos serán removidos, tal y como lo dispone nuestro Reglamento—Timmy entristeció— PERO, se te serán devueltos una vez por año, y tendrás la oportunidad de ver a tus padrinos. Fuera de ese día, no recordarás nada sobre ellos.

A Timmy no le gustaba mucho eso: era muy poco tiempo.

—Que sea cada mes— pidió con ojos de cachorrito.

—Imposible: una vez al año.— respondió el Juez.

—¿Una vez cada seis meses?— opinó Wanda.

—Una vez cada diez meses— el Juez empezaba a ceder.

—Tres veces al año— dijo Timmy, tratando de negociar.

—¡Pudín!—exclamó Cosmo, entusiasmado, haciendo que todos giren la vista hacia él.

—Está bien, dos veces al año— concedió el Juez, aceptando que la oferta de Wanda era la más razonable— Escoge las fechas, Turner.

Timmy lo pensó. ¿Qué día quería verlos? Bueno, de escoger dos, porque él quería verlos todos los días. Escogió el día antes de su cumpleaños y uno antes de navidad, porque ellos eran el mejor regalo que se podría pedir.

Decidieron dar un paseo por todo Mundo Mágico, después de todo, era la última vez que estaban juntos. Cada momento que pasaba, se ponían más nerviosos, y Timmy cada vez más triste.

Volvieron a casa de Timmy: tenían que desaparecer todos los objetos mágicos de su casa. Entre ellos se hallaban la motocicleta del tiempo, los pantalones de queso, los cascos de realidad virtual, etc. A Timmy no le dolía deshacerse de ellos, lo único que le dolía era el pensar que en unas horas, ya no se acordaría de sus padrinos.

El momento había llegado, Yurgen tenía lista su varita, pero Timmy exclamó:

— ¡Esperen! ¡Aún no estoy listo!

Sus padrinos lo miraron apenados, Poof se agarró de la mano de Timmy.

—Cariño, debes ser fuerte. Además no será la última vez que nos veremos, ¿verdad?— le dijo dulcemente Wanda.

—Sí, pero ¿de qué sirve verlos dos veces al año si al día siguiente no recordaré nada?

—Que, al menos por esos dos días, volveremos a ser una familia— le dijo Cosmo, sacudiendo su cabello. — No nos dejaron hacer eso con otro ahijado…¡Y te podremos conceder deseos!

—Está bien… Creo que es hora de decir "adiós". Yurgen, cuida bien a estos tres, ¿quieres?— le dijo a Yurgen, quien no paraba de sollozar.

—¡Snif! Lo harré, pequeño mocoso… ¡Lo harré!— exclamó, haciendo aparecer con su varita un gran pañuelo y limpiándose la nariz.

—Bien… Poof—siguió Timmy, tomando en sus manos al pequeño mágico —Te extrañaré, enano, sé que serás un gran padrino mágico cuando crezcas— depositó un breve beso en la frente de su sobrino mágico.

A esta altura, tanto Timmy como sus padrinos soltaban lágrimas de dolor.

—Cosmo, Wanda, quiero que sepan que son la mejor cosa de este mundo para mí, y sé que harán a su siguiente ahijado tan feliz como me hicieron a mí— dijo, lanzándose a los brazos de sus padrinos y sollozando.

—Te queremos mucho, recuerda eso siempre— dijo con tristeza Cosmo.

—Y siempre estaremos cuidando de ti, cielo…— le dijo Wanda, respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Lo prometes?— musitó Timmy.

—Lo prometo: ahora y siempre— aseguró entre lágrimas Wanda, acariciando la mejilla izquierda de Timmy.

—Extrañaré tus regaños, Wanda, y tus estupideces, Cosmo— dijo Timmy, sonriendo y sacándoles una sonrisa a los otros dos. Tras un último abrazo, Timmy se apartó de ellos y se paró decidido en frente de Yurgen.

—Estoy listo, grandulón.


	5. Adiós

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon**

**Capítulo cinco.- Adiós**

Yurgen, aún llorando como nena, lo apuntó con su enorme varita. Timmy respiró hondo, mirando por última vez a sus padrinos, quienes lo saludaban con sonrisas y lágrimas en los ojos. Una luz muy potente y brillante impactó sus pupilas, y aquella hermosa imagen en la que aparecía su familia mágica, aquella perfecta imagen, se desvaneció ante sus ojos. Recorrió grandes túneles de colores extravagantes y sintió como si una mano se metiera en su cráneo y revolviera algunas cosas.

Despertó, le dolía un poco la frente, miró a su costado y estaba su pecera. Del pequeño castillo salieron dos peces dorados medianos y uno pequeño, los tres con ojos marrones.

—Hola…—los saludó, y sacó de uno de los cajones un frasco que tenía comida para peces, y puso unas cuantas hojuelas dentro de la pecera. Observó como sus mascotas devoraban su alimento. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las seis de la tarde. Seguro que sus papás habían vuelto ya de trabajar. Decidió bajar y cuando abrió la puerta, escuchó un alboroto venido de la sala. Corrió y al entrar vio a papá en el suelo y a mamá ayudando a levantarse.

— ¿Pero qué pasó?— preguntó Timmy, conteniendo el impulso de reírse.

— ¡Es que quería estar a la "onda" como los adolescentes de hoy en día y bajé las escaleras con los ojos cerrados, pero no me salió muy bien!— explicó papá, adolorido.

—Cariño, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no trates de seguir las costumbres adolescentes? ¡Son muy peligrosas e incoherentes!— dijo mamá, regañándolo.

Timmy recordó que esa mañana, al bajar las escaleras, algo se le había metido al ojo y tuvo que cerrarlos. Su papá había pensado que era la nueva moda caminar así.

Cuando ya se hubiera calmado el asunto, estaban los tres cenando en la cocina, y mamá aprovechó para hablar con Timmy.

—Cariño, ¿ya sabes qué te pondrás mañana para el baile?

Timmy reaccionó. No había pensado en eso. Pero quería ir: toda la escuela iría a pasarla bien y él no quería ser el tonto que se la perdiera.

—No, veré mañana…— respondió despistado y mamá se alegró, porque pensó que Timmy no iba a ir.

— ¿Invitaste a alguna chica, hijo?— preguntó papá, sonriendo. Timmy negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no invitas a Tootie?— preguntó mamá. Timmy carraspeó.

Se fue a dormir. Soñó que uno de sus peces tenía ojos verdes, otro tenía ojos rosados, y el más pequeño, morados. Cuando despertó, se extrañó de ese sueño. A la tarde se estaba alistando para el baile, y después de terminar, se dirigió a la escuela. Sentía que era el único que no tenía pareja pero aún así la pasaría bien.

Al estar en la puerta de la escuela, estaba por entrar cuando escuchó una voz:

—¡Timmy!

Se giró buscando el origen de tan dulce voz y vio a Tootie. Quedó algo boquiabierto porque estaba radiante: su largo cabello negro estaba ondulado; tenía puesto el hermoso vestido púrpura y zapatos delicados de tacón. Nunca la había visto tan linda como estaba esa noche, y eso que se había empezado a fijar en ella los últimos años, al igual que muchos otros en la escuela.

—Too… ¡Tootie!— exclamó entrecortadamente.— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien…iba a entrar pero me da cosa entrar sola…— dijo ella, mirando para dentro.

El cerebro de Timmy empezó a funcionar rápidamente.

— ¿Yquétalsientrasconmigo?— soltó Timmy, y ella lo miró extrañada con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

— ¿Cómo dices? No entendí…

—Dije: "qué tal si entras conmigo"— dijo Timmy, tratando de no parecer tan nervioso.

— ¡Ah! Pues… ¡Me encantaría, Timmy!—respondió ella, segura y con los ojos brillantes— Pero antes, debo hacer algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo…

Timmy se extrañó de escuchar eso, pero se extrañó aún más porque Tootie se había acercado hasta que sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros de los de él, y lo miró como esperando que él cortara la distancia faltante. Y Timmy no dudó en hacerlo.

Después de unos momentos, separaron sus labios y Timmy tomó de la mano a Tootie. Ambos sonrieron, y estaban a punto de entrar al baile, cuando Tootie exclamó:

— ¡Mira, en tu hombro!

Timmy bajó la vista hasta donde señalaba entusiasmada la chica, y para su sorpresa vio posadas en su hombro dos mariposas: una con hermosos colores verdes fosforescentes y la otra de un rosa muy intenso. De entre el cabello de Tootie, salió una más pequeña y morada.

—¡Qué lindas que son!— exclamó Tootie, tocando delicadamente a la más pequeña con su dedo índice. Timmy admiró un momento aquellas preciosas mariposas, y después las tres tomaron vuelo, perdiéndose entre las estrellas del cielo azul.

—Adiós…—susurró Timmy el instante en que se perdieron la vista, y tras tomar a Tootie por la cintura, entraron.

—_Soy Cosmoooo…_

—_Y yo Wandaaaa…_

—_¡Y SOMOS… TUS PADRINOS MÁGICOS!_

**Fin**


End file.
